The masters warning
by warriorfb
Summary: The Master of Death visits Max in her time lost in space and time to warn her of the decision she will have to make in the near future. spoiler warning,you have been warned. for now it's planned to be a one shot.


**So, a short interaction between Harry and Max, I would love to hear what you think of it, and I am open for questions or if you see any mistakes or such, I try to filter everything out, but, well, I'm only one person, so if you see something at all, I am open for it. English is not my native language, so, I know my English isn't perfect, but thanks to reading and movies it is a lot better than most in my country.**

 **Don't be shy to review.**

 **Oh, and a disclaimer, well, nothing in this is really mine but the written word.**

 **Now then, finally, enjoy.**

* * *

 **The masters warning**

* * *

Max Caulfield was lost, and she had been for a while now, this had been the seventh time she walked through a door in the girls dorm, and again she walked into the front door of the dorm, but this time was different, well, every time was, but this time was different, as in there was a boy standing there, no older than 18 years old.

"Hello miss caulfield, so we finally meet, I have been trying to meet you for a while now, but I never could get to you, something kept me at bay." A soft voice came out of the boys mouth.

"Who are you?" Max said, whilst looking the boy up and down, what she saw did quite a bit to calm her racing heart and head. The boy was about 1.75, quite stocky looking. The most breathtaking green eyes were looking at her from under jetblack hair that looked like it had never seen a comb in it's life, under which she could see a mark on the right side of his forehead. He was wearing black pants combined with a black t-shirt with a red and black vest over it, which he wore open. On his feet he wore a pair of red with black sneakers which matched his vest nicely.

"Oh, right… How rude of me, Ehm, I'm Harry Potter, boy who lived, boy who conquered, master of death, boy who lied, and boy who submitted his whole race to the abyss for love…"

"What? I don't get it…"

"Okay, let's just get on with it shall we." After she gave him a quizzical look he continued "Okay, so, you are not the only one with powers, my race you could call it, uses magic and we have done so for thousands of years, but your power is different." After she gave him a confused look he continued again. "We were not given the power to travel in time, well… not exactly like you at least, long story… Damn, I'm bad at this…" Harry pulled a hand through his hair and sat down on the ground against the wall.

Max could feel her mouth form into a smile, one of the many in the last week, but the first since yesterday, or… well, she presumed it was yesterday? She decided it could not hurt to sit down next to the boy, he was the first who did not say anything negative about her in a while, and it was refreshing to have a bit of calm around her instead of the hecticity of the last week, and it seemed like it would be important anyway.

"Okay, let's try this again… I have limited time, so, ehm… So, I am the master of death, it's not just a lie or a claim, it is actually real, Well, this shit that is going on right now is because of time, space and destiny are fucking eachother bigtime, what I mean to say, you changed a lot in the last few days, and all because of one catalyst, that friend of yours…" Here he paused and gave a huge sigh. "Chloe was supposed to die that day in the bathroom, the day you gained your powers, the butterfly and chloe are somehow connected, so are you and the doe you sometimes see. Damn it… I go off topic way too easily…"

"Where are you going with this, and why is it so difficult for you to just say it?" Max said, curiosity and exasperation finally winning out.

"I'm getting there, and the reason why… well…" again he sighed and finally looked her in the eyes, "You remind me of myself… Doing everything within your power to protect those you love, but well… as I said, chloe was supposed to die that day by nathans hand, and well, you changed that, since then death has been trying everyday to gain her soul, and constantly failed, until yesterday, but you went further back and changed more shit, to keep it nicely, well, long story short, death is pissed at you, and he has a very unfair proposal for you, just like he had for me… The lives of everyone in Arcadia Bay for the life of chloe…"

"Wait, what! But she is my best friend, I can't just let her die! And to be honest, even if I wanted to, I've got no way of getting back in time that far, all my pictures in my diary have been burned…" tears started dripping down her cheeks. "After everything I have done so far, I can't stand losing her again!"

"Max, I know it's unfair… this is how my species died out, believe me, I know how you feel, almost 300.000 witches and wizards had died because I did almost the same thing, to be fair he is quite generous to you. But really, death won't stop, and to be honest, is your best friend worth the lives of over 2.000 individuals?"

"How do you know of all this! And if you know so much, can't you stop it?"

"I am forbidden to further interfere then I have already done now that I am here, I am so sorry max…"'

"Forbidden by who!?"

"Master of death remember, but I don't have complete control over him, I can save lives, but for a far higher cost, and really, this is going to cost me already, I'm not sure what or how, but me being here is going to cost me somehow."

"And you want me to make this decision now?"

"No, I don't, you have a while yet, but really, time and destiny will be fucking with you for a while yet before you can make your choice, which you will luckily make with chloe at your side. I just wanted to warn you that this is going to be a choice you will have to make, good luck Max Caulfield."

"Wait! Don't go, I have got so many questions!" Max called to the mysterious boy who was slowly disappearing in black shadow.

"I'm sorry Max." Were the last words he said to her before the last part of his body also disappeared.

After the last of the boy had disappeared max let her tears flow freely.

"Why? Why does everything I do have consequences? Why can't anything be simple? Why do I have to make the impossible choice? Chloe or Arcadia Bay? Is Chloe worth all those lives? Could I live with the knowledge that I let all those people die for chloe, hell, could Chloe live with the knowledge I could safe David and Joys but instead chose for her?"

After sitting there for a while she dried her eyes and stood up, ready to finish this nightmare in the comfort that she would be making the decision together with her best friend.


End file.
